


Kings Cross

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Arthur is not very happy with the room Merlin chose for their trip to London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Cross

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for camelot_drabble prompt 'impossible'.
> 
> And it was brought to you by a giggly night on a trip to London....
> 
> Sorry, this is not betaed.

Arthur pulled back when Merlin, who sat on the edge of his bed, chuckled. “You think this is funny, don’t you?”

“Well, maybe not funny as such, but…look at it this way…”

Sitting back on his haunches, Arthur wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Okay, I look at it. I’m here on my knees in this dingy cramped little excuse for a hotel room that dearest boyfriend of mine booked because he refused to let me book a real hotel room, trying to give said boyfriend a fantastic blowjob because this horribly tiny single beds are not even good for sleeping much less sex, and said bed rolls about on stupid wheels and each time I manage to deep-throat you, this damn thing rolls backwards.”

By the time Arthur had worked himself into his rant, Merlin was giggling helplessly and wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. 

“Okay,” Arthur scrambled up, “maybe it is funny. But it’s just damn frustrating, too.” He sat down on the small bed next to Merlin and sighed as he looked up at the sorry fan that whirled not very enthusiastically about them, before he started chuckling, too. 

“I can see the headline,” another giggle fit hit Merlin as he made a headline gesture with his hand. “Sex impossible at Kings Cross. Read all about it on page 11.”

Arthur laughed at that thought. “Just…just promise me one thing?”

“What?” Merlin looked at him suspiciously.

“Next time, we’re in London…let me take care of finding accommodation, okay?”


End file.
